On the Bottom
by Wusai
Summary: Duo shows Heero a rather surprising "plot twist"... [2x1 implied. No 1x2 implications. One-shot. Reviews appreciated.]


_On the Bottom_   
by Wusai

* * *

    Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to… umm… well, not to me.   
    Claimer: I own my ideas.   
    A.N.: Every wonder why it's always 1x2? I mean, Heero's perfectly capable of being on the bottom, and Duo is completely capable of being on top. Now, let's see what happens if we put that idea to test, hm? 

* * *

    It was raining outside. Not as though that affected Heero Yuy, though. He was perfectly content sitting inside, running over battle simulations. He guided the small, navigational device (or 'mouse', as most commoners and computer geeks preferred to call it) around the small space beside his keyboard, placing strategic clicks on the screen. Soon, the screen flashed large, green letters, boldly shouting out, _Mission accomplished! Advance to the next level._

    Heero smirked inwardly. He'd been through this routine many times, but never found it any less interesting. Click, click, boom. Mission accomplished. He enjoyed the feeling of ego gratification it gave him, the feeling that _nothing_ could beat him. 

    In the middle of yet another battle simulation, he heard a knock on his door. Ignoring it, he continued with his pseudo-battle. Again, there was a knock on the door. Again, Heero ignored it. It wasn't until a loud idiot bustled into the room that Heero lost focus. He looked up. 

    "Oi, Heero, don't you get tired of the same thing over and over again?" Duo asked, sitting on the nearby couch. Heero swiveled his chair to face Duo. 

    "Hn. You made me lose focus and, thus, fail the mission," Heero replied, obviously irritated. "And what do you want?" 

    "There was once a time, long, long ago, when I remembered what it was… but, all of a sudden, an insult tossed at me made me forget, and thus, I suppose that I'm just here to annoy you. Oh, and I'm bored, too." Duo smiled innocently, but his eyes held a mischievous twinkle. 

    "Go away," Heero commanded, swiveling back to the computer. Again, he began his monotonous series of clicks. Duo propped his chin up on one fist, and stared at Heero. Minutes later, Heero was still doing the same thing, and Duo was about to explode. 

    "Really, Heero! Those things are so boring! They never have any… plot twists!" Duo exclaimed. Heero took his time, finishing that level of the mission, simply to spite Duo. After he completed that level, he saved, and shut down the simulation. Turning to face Duo, he sighed, annoyed. 

    "And what do you suppose would be something interesting to do?" asked Heero, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

    "Well… for instance, go lie down on your bed," Duo suggested. 

    "And… why?" 

    "Because I said so. Do it. Please?" 

    "Give me a valid reason." 

    "Fine." 

    Duo stood up, and walked to Heero. He pulled Heero up off his chair, and glomped him. For a split second, Heero stood, stunned, and during that short span of time, Duo pushed himself and Heero to the ground. He then pinned down Heero's arms with his hands. 

    "I'll do… this," Duo said, and positioned himself on top of Heero. Heero, obviously, attempted to kick Duo in the groin, but Duo had placed himself so that his knees were on top of Heero's shins. Heero was feeling a little uncomfortable. After all, he was straight. Or, at least, thought he was. And secondly, _he_ was supposed to be the dominant one in _any_ relationship! 

    "Get off me," Heero said, glaring at Duo. 

    "And if I say no…?" 

    "I'll be forced to kill you." 

    "And what if I do… _this_?" Duo asked, his left hand releasing Heero's wrist, slipping under Heero's dull, green tank top, tracing circles on Heero's chest, and playfully tweaking at his nipples. 

    "I'm going to kill you," Heero said, venomously. It was bad for Heero, and good for Duo, that Heero's gun was on the other side of the room. Instead, Heero reached up with his left hand to choke Duo. Duo dodged Heero's attempt to grab his neck, making sure to grind his knees into Heero's shins. Heero ignored the pain, and again, attempted to choke Duo. Duo grabbed Heero's wrist with his left hand, and winced as Heero struggled. 

    "Really, at times like these, it makes me wonder what your reaction would be to _this_!" Duo said, quickly releasing his right hand, and stuck it down Heero's pants. Heero was stunned for a few seconds, before a dangerous growl emitted from his throat. 

    "I will _really_ kill you," Heero hissed. 

    "Okay, okay." Duo surrendered, raising his arms, and got off Heero. He exited Heero's room, braid swishing behind him. Heero slowly sat up. He had been… defeated. _On the bottom._ His ego had just died. 

* * *

    A.N.: I had a hard time ending this fic… And there will be _no_ sequel. Absolutely none. Since this is, after all, 2x1, not 1x2. 

    ~Wusai 


End file.
